Height-adjustable pedestal chairs have been in existence for many years. Some prior designs have incorporated adjustment for tilting of the back of the chair, while others have incorporated fairly complex assemblies of cranks or levers to make the individual adjustments. Typical of some of these prior designs for pedestals for adjustable chairs are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,909,247; 3,756,654; 3,848,921; 4,673,155; 4,779,925; and 5,253,922.
One of the things that the prior designs have not incorporated is a simple adjustable pedestal that allows for height adjustments up or down, as well as an ability to permit swiveling clockwise or counterclockwise about the pedestal, and locking the position of the seat in a variety of positions, as well as translation of the seat fore and aft with respect to the pedestal, in a manner that is accomplished through the use of a unitary lever. Thus, one of the objectives of the present invention is to provide such a simple design where a single lever is useful in allowing height adjustments up or down as well as swivel motions clockwise or counterclockwise, coupled with locking the chair in one or more different swivel positions, and moving the chair fore and aft with respect to the pedestal. Another objective of the invention is to allow for translation fore and aft of the seat with respect to the pedestal, using the same lever as for the other functions.